tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Al Capone
Al Capone, labeled The Gangster, was a contestant on the team Epic Winners. He eventually was betrayed by Justin Bieber in At Least Lee Tried and was thus sent to the hospital, but returned for the finale and assisted Darth Vader. He returned as a contestant for Season 2 where he's a member of the team Gangsters. Info Al Capone '''is a tough, brave competitor who uses his skills as a mob leader to make the best of each challenge. He barely lets anyone get in his way, and is determined to do well and is very strategic at times. This does not mean he will go solo the entire time, as he has befriended people and is a fair team player. However, at times, his dominance will boot in, and he will try to take hold of situations, either benefiting his team in the process, or simply to their annoyance. This does not mean his intentions are not good, and he is still more level headed than most of his fellow players. History Season 1 Al Capone first appeared in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where he was placed on team Epic Winners for doing well in his battle. He told the others that they needed to calm down and focus, which proved to be unsucessful. Despite his mannerisms, he did not make it across the river succesfully. In Wright Wing Brothers, he went twice in the challenge; The first time he went, Miley Cyrus rolled her barrel down on accident, and despite being pushed by Hitler, he succeeded this turn, with the barrel stopping an inch away from touching him. The second time, he tried pulling a cocky Sarah Palin out of the way during Joan of Arc's turn, but this proved to be a mistake, as the barrel his all three of them, getting the other team triple the points. He had somewhat a minor role in The Dynamic Do-Over, first asking Batman to repeat himself (to annoy him). He later went to find out where Robin was hiding. Capone has a somewhat minor role in Apoca-Rick, running from the robots with Clone Hitler and Bob Ross, until the three are briefly halted by Robo-Rogers disqualifying them from the challenge. Al's role in You Might Pass is somewhat average. He says that he wants to take Bieber, and remarks on all the wrong references Miley Cyrus makes. During the challenge, he doesn't seem threatened by the fact that there are monsters on the bridge. He kills one of the creatures, probably an orc, but the scene cuts immediately to Peter and Lloyd giving a disclaimer. He fights during the challenge. When Goku is disqualified for destroying the bridge, he implies along with his team that he would have voted Goku out if he wasn't disqualified. In Cooking With Chemicals, he has a minor role. He agrees on cooking Bob Ross's dish, saying it sounds fine. He cuts broccoli to make it look like beans, remarking he has a way with the knife. He says he could have cooked an al dente, and he told his teammates about it in his head. When the judges hate their team's dish due to Joan cooking the chemicals wrong, he says it tasted fine. He is safe from elimination during the episode. He has a major role in I'm Feeling Lucky. He takes out Muhammad Ali and Michael Jordan in the saloon during the final 4, and faces off with the surprise competitor, Chuck Norris. He avoids his every shot. He surrenders to him eventually, but he reveals it was a plan to get Norris vulnerable after his squirt gun ran out of water. He shoots his wrist watch, and he wins for the Winners, but this is revoked when Neil deGrasse Tyson finds Justin Bieber. During the ceremony, the regular routine is disrupted when the team agrees to get Kanye West out. Master Chief rolls Capone a barrel, and he stuffs Kanye West inside, rolling him down the cliff. He proclaims that the team will win, even if they have to take down anyone who blocks their way. Along with the rest of his team, he feels determined to win the challenge in You're in the Wrong Neighborhood. He says that the chemicals cooked wrong could be food poisoning. When he sees Ali and Jordan fighting, he remarks that it's magnificent. He implies that he is scared of Mr. Rogers during the challenge. He leads the team in building the house, assigning roles to everyone. He fills in between the tiles in the bathroom and brings in tools to help the team. Eventually, the team's diligence pays off, and they win the challenge. He once again leads the team in Shakespeare Dat Ass, worrying about the passing time during preparation. He acts as the main detective during the play, and they win the play. At the start of the episode, he seems angered by the fact that Goku is back as an intern. He has a minor role in Pretty the Fool. He just remarks to people before the challenge, and asks who wants to be dressed up by the team. He sounds disappointed by Napoleon Dynamite's true identity, and says he's the one to vote off. Capone volunteers to fight in High Heroes in a Half Shell. He goes up against Michael Jordan, and wins, because the fight is ended abruptly due to Capone's move having the possibility of breaking Jordan's arm. He also shows concern towards the random wandering off of Bob Ross, more or less so his team can win. When Cleopatra begins acting odd towards Adam, Capone admits in the confessional he doubts he want to know what she's doing. In Avengers, Capone gets out early when the roof collapses into the next floor, sending some of them into water. He then spends this time making snappy responses to Napoleon and Miley's flirting. Later on in the game, he shows annoyance from Miley's constant wrong guesses at getting Superman's name correct. At the elimination ceremony, his isn't the least bit surprised he made it to the merge. In Mass Durbate, he makes a pact with Cleopatra and Darth Vader to support each other going through, with Darth Vader throwing in the cost that they must support the oblivious Clone Hitler as well. He begins his interview thinking he's on trial, but snaps back to the challenge quickly. He says he needs the money to pay his debt. In the end, he succeeds on going through. Al Capone has a minor role in Neil Before Me. He starts off snatching Napoleon's odd drawings of Miley Cyrus, finding them disgusting. He also states he doesn't pay attention to 'weirdos' when it is brought up Neil is missing. Capone's larger roles return in Shocking Truth. He is the first one asked a question, about Napoleon, which he does not know the answer to, and in result, is shocked, and out. When Cleopatra admits she has slept with him at some point, Capone is rather uncomfortable and disturbed, even further when she admits to knowing he has syphillis. At the elimation ceremony, he votes off Adam as the tie breaker, deeming his acts "not cool, dude". Al Capone takes somewhat of a backseat to the other characters in Russian Roulette. He gets bacon twice; he finds this insulting as he is somewhat fat (or the fact cops, which he dealt with, are called "pigs"). He also lands on the challenge "Kiss Cleopatra", which she declines immediately. Capone, Vader and Cleopatra's alliance comes into play more seriously in Parting the Competition. Eventually, they decide on letting Justin Bieber in due to his impact on the other three (Poe, Eve and Dynamite). During the challenge, he and Vader casually talk, in contrast to the fighting going on between the other players. They plan on making it to the final two together, then figuring out what they'll do then. Eventually, he gets pissed off by Poe's antics, thus getting involved in the major tension. In the end, once he gets stuck on Eve's boat, he wins immunity for the night. In At Least Lee Tried, Capone snoops in on the other alliance's planning, then relays to Vader their ideas. The two once again go over their plans to get to the final two, and to get rid of Bieber, who eavesdrops in on this, then plans to crush them. The duo later team up with Bieber in the challenge, leading to him abandoning them in a slowly shrinking room to go onwards. At last minute, the two get out and use an elevator to the final floor before the roof, ending up in a manmade swamp. After the other four catch up, Bieber tricks Capone into getting a scorpion to sting him, poisoning and nearly killing him, and must be taken to the hospital. His last words are swearing revenge on Bieber. Al Capone returns in History Repeats Itself, in better condition than previous. Darth Vader chooses him and Cleopatra to be his assistants in the challenge, which they agree to, before learning that he is Hitler later on. Capone still somewhat assists Vader, but is knocked out by Napoleon in Master Chief's suit, causing a distressed Cleopatra to care for him. When Hitler finds the suit's force enabling button, he gets pissed off at him, due to the fact the force could have easily saved him from the scorpion. He then completely disregards helping out Vader, who in turn injures him. At the end, he has to be taken to the hospital twice. Season 2 In Another Pilot, Eh?, he gladly reunites with Cleopatra, and the two team to spark something up. He also becomes fast acquaitances with Rick Grimes due to his serious nature. Capone names his team the Gangsters, much to other contestant's annoyance. Upon settling in their cabins, he plans to remodel their housing. Al Capone and Cleopatra's developing relationship somewhat furthens in The Boulder and the Beautifuler. The two begin the episode standing in line together at the showers, Cleopatra resting her head on his shoulder, and laughing when Al makes a joke about the nude Raphael's dick size. In the challenge, he carries Cleopatra most of the way, but after accidentally insulting her, she abandons him in the race and he is struck by a styrofoam boulder. Later that night, he is seen striking up a conversation with Rick Grimes outside, and eventually lets Cleopatra fall asleep on him. Speech Al Capone is one of the 11 contestants to partake in the campaign in Mass Durbate. '''Name and Occupation: "Oh, right. Well, I'm Al Capone, I'm a mobster criminal legend, and a hit with all the ladies." Reasons for deserving the money: "Why should I get the money? Well...I'm a very busy man. I already make a lot of money from doing dirty work. Making profits, selling things, the business. But...I'm kind of in deep with debt at the moment, and I need the money to get out of it. For the good of the business, ya know? And if I go out of business, then I got people working for me that will, too, come on. And the last thing you want is us getting real jobs, because then that means other people will be getting pissed that their jobs are being taken up, plus less criminal work will put the coppers out of work as well, then they'll have ta get real jobs as well, and yadda yadda." What he's done: "Did you even watch that western episode?" Supporters: "Cleopatra, Vader, Hitler...We're all big bad criminal legends, gotta be looking out for one another, Capisce?" Trivia *He, Kanye West, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Adam, Eve, Adolf Hitler (as Darth Vader) and Napoleon Dynamite (Master Chief) are the only contestants not sent out from a barrel on the dock. *Al Capone makes it the furthest out of any semi antagonist (someone who does not serve as a full villain), at 6th place. *He is one of the five contestants to get immunity or invincibility, along with Darth Vader, Justin Bieber, Neil deGrasse Tyson and Eve. He got his in “Parting the Competition”. **He is the one of the two people to be eliminated directly after the immunity/invincibilty wares off, along with Neil deGrasse Tyson. ***This is unless you count Adam, as he could not be voted off in “High Heroes in a Half Shell” due to his recent team change, making Al the 5/6th. *Capone has suffered the most lethal injuries than any other contestants, being taken to the hospital once for the scorpion sting in At Least Lee Tried, and again due to injuried from Hitler's use of the force in History Repeats Itself. Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Post-merge